Kili being Kili
by Pastel Silence
Summary: Four times Kili did something stupid


**-Boggins-**

Two dwarfs stop at a wooden gate in front of a little hobbit hole.

"So, this must be the home of Mr. Boggins." Kili states.

"Yes I can tell by Gandalf's mark and- wait." Fili looks over at his brother in confusion.

Kili notices Fili looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Kili, did you say Mr. Boggins?" Fili asks, hoping he heard wrong.

"Yes. Why what's wrong?"

"Kili, his name is Baggins not Boggins." Fili corrects.

"Yes," Kili replies, "His name is Mr. Boggins."

"Baggins."

"Boggins."

"Baggins!"

"Boggins!"

Fili thinks for a second and has a brilliant idea.

"Kili," Fili says, "Say Bag."

"Bag." Kili copies his brother.

Fili smiles and says, "Good now say Gins."

"Gins." Kili says as told.

Fili smiles more and says, "Great! Now say it all together."

"Boggins!"

Fili sighs and decides to give up. "Fine."

They walk up to the front door and knock. When the door opens, the brothers say together, "Hello Mr. Boggins."

"Kili."

"Fili."

"At your service."

**2) -Singing in the rain-**

It had been raining all day and everyone was in a sour mood. Kili seemed to be the only person who wasn't completely miserable. "Hey Nori, do you wish to make a bet on-"

"No Kili."

"Oin do you think-"

"Not now Kili."

"Uncle do you think maybe we can-"

"No Kili!"

Kili was now pouting. He was bored and had nothing to do. He sighed in defeat. A few minutes later, Kili had started humming quietly to himself. Suddenly an idea struck him; a horrible/amazing idea. He had his pony get closer to Dwalin then he started singing the most annoying song ever. He sang it quietly at first.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_But people kept singing it just because_"

No one seemed to care or notice. So, Kili sang it a little louder.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_But people kept singing it just because_"

Now Kili was getting some questioning looks from the others. He started singing even louder.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_But people kept singing it just because_"

Some of the others were laughing now. As Kili had been singing, he had also been getting closer to Dwalin. Said dwarf was looking at Kili, slightly irritated. Kili was practically screaming now.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my friend_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_But people kept singing it just because_!"

Dwalin finally had enough. "If ye sing that song one more time." Dwalin threatened.

Kili smiled.

"_This is the song that never ends_

_Yes it goes on and on my_-"

Dwalin pushed Kili off his pony causing the poor lad to fall face first into the mud. Everyone was laughing.

Good news is that everyone seemed to be in a better mood. Bad news is that Kili needs a bath now.

**3) -Stuck in a tree-**

Everyone had just got done packing up camping and had started head back on the road. Thorin and Balin we're discussing their supplies when Dwalin suddenly appeared at Thorin's side.

"Thorin we have a problem." Dwalin stated quietly.

Thorin turned to Dwalin and asked, "What is it?"

"I can't find Kili."

Thorin looked behind him and realized that Kili was nowhere in sight. He let out an annoyed sigh and asked, "Where's Kili?!"

Everyone looked around but no one seemed to know where he went. Thorin stopped his pony next to Fili. Fili quickly said, "I promise uncle I don't know where he is." Thorin was starting to get really annoyed. Everyone was now walking around searching for Kili.

"Kili!"

"Kili!"

"Kili come here now!" Thorin was now really mad now. Suddenly Kili appeared upside down in front of Thorin. "Boo!"

Thorin didn't even flinch and it looked as if he was holding back from punching him. Thorin looked Kili straight in the eyes and said, "Get. Down. Now."

Kili was now really worried and answered nervously, "Yes sir." He tried to pull himself up but seemed to be having some issues. He realized his foot was stuck in between two branches.

Kili laughed nervously and looked over at Thorin. "So, your going to laugh about this."

Thorin was not amused and said, "You're stuck aren't you?"

Kili was silent but finally said, "Yeah. Can someone help me down?"

Thorin looked at his nephew stuck hanging upside down from a tree by his foot.

"Uncle?"

Thorin turned to the rest of the group and said, "Let's make camp. It appears Kili wishes to hang around for a little longer." Thorin smiled at his own joke while everyone else laughed. Kili spent the rest of the night hanging upside down until Bilbo and Fili thought he had enough and helped him down.

**4) -Lady elf (Not)-**

The dwarves were having dinner in Rivendell. The only person who seemed happy about being there was Bilbo. In the dwarves opinion it was awful. The food was nothing but veggies, the music was terrible, and they were surrounded by nothing but filthy elves. They were also making sure their opinions were being heard. Except for Dori; he was making sure that Nori and Ori were using their manners.

Gloin had made another comment about the filthy elves when Kili said something that caught everyone's attention. "You know they might be elves but the ladies aren't that bad looking." He then winked at an elf playing a harp. Everyone stared at Kili then laughed hysterically.

Kili looked around in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Everyone tried to stop their laughing. "Nothing it's just that if Thorin finds out you winked at an elf he'd not be pleased." Dwalin smiled.

Kili just shrugged.

"You should go compliment her." Bofur said.

Kili stood up and said, "Great idea." He walked over to the elf with everyone laughing and quietly cheered him on. He told the elf, "You are quite beautiful for an elf." Said elf didn't reply and looked really uncomfortable.

Kili shrugged and went back to the table but once again everyone was laughing. "What is so funny?" Kili asked confused. Fili finally took pity on Kili and said, "Brother, that wasn't a lady elf." Kili quickly looked back at the elf and realized his mistake. "I hate all of you!"

A few minutes go by and Thorin walks over to the others. Fili asked, "Is there something wrong uncle?"

"Yes Fili there is." Thorin turns towards Kili and says, "Kili, Elrond has asked me to talk to you about not flirting with his male harpist." Everyone laughed while Kili covered his face with his hands.


End file.
